


Densetsu no Enkou: Ao-chan gets a new client in Kamihama

by PissAnon



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Enjo Kosai, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, In Public, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PissAnon/pseuds/PissAnon
Summary: Ao-chan has been working as an enko and gets paid by two women to do a very special request.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Densetsu no Enkou: Ao-chan gets a new client in Kamihama

"We will give you 1 million yen if you piss yourself in front of us" the blue-haired woman in a kimono said.

Ao wondered if she should fulfill the request. She was used to paid sex but she had not done anything fetish related. Still she had already come so far after accepting these new clients. Plus Promised Blood needed money and fast if they wanted to stay active. Not to mention she kind of had to pee anyway after waiting for her clients all day.

Ao squatted onto the dirt ground of the alleyway. She spread her legs giving the woman and her pink-haired companion a good view of her mauve panties. Her chest was sticking out out of a shirt too small to contain her bust. A deliberate choice for her job.

To undo years of toilet training, she pushed and pushed thinking as though she was squatting on a squat toilet. She pretending the panties were not there but she was sitting on a porcelain preparing to shoot out her urine. First there was a small spot, and then a dribble and finally the pee came flowing out of her panties darkening it.

"Ahhhh"

Ao moaned as the her muscles completely relaxed and the stream steadily streamed out onto the dirt floor splattering all along her legs. It was a strange sensation to go back on everything she was taught and yet at the same time amazingly pleasurable as she let go of her piss deflating her uncomfortable bladder. To add to this erotic show she did her trademark erotic pose. The same pose that made many a Salaryman ride her harder and pay her more money.

"Okaa-san, I'm peeing. I couldn't hold it anymore" she said and then stuck her tongue out and put her finger on her cheek with her face red from pleasure. She held this erotic pose as she continued peeing her hissing, uncontrollable pee.

When she was done she stayed in the position to allow the women a good peek at her sopping panties, blue and white striped. The warm liquid had drenched it transparent giving her clients a flash of her blue pubes and soft pussy. Ao turned over to show off her butt. Steadying herself with her knees and her right hand she pulled up her skirt with her left giving the a glimpse of her wet panties from behind. "How is it okaa-san? It's so wet isn't it? Ao-chan peed so much didn't she? Mou, Ao-chan's bladder is so tiny."

She then stood up and lifted her skirt showing off the dark, wet patch of her mauve panties.

"Okaa-san, why didn't you let me used the toilet first? Look what you made me do, stupid okaa-san" Ao-chan pouted as her eyes watered with mock tears.

The two women smiled, truly satisfied with their money worth of service. The Blue-Haired Woman gave Ao the stack of yen, considerably more than enough for a fresh change of underwear.

"We hope to see you again" the pink-haired woman said as she held her hands with the Bluenette as they walked out.

Ao picked up her cash and saw that underneath it was a ripped off piece of paper with a number. She smiled a happy gold digger's smile. The Legendary Enkou had a new client.


End file.
